Patch Notes: Version 1.32
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.32 Release Notes October 19, 2001 ANNOUNCEMENTS The Appeal System: In order to take care of the issues that are having a serious impact on your game-play, the Customer Support department is prioritizing these critical issues above all others. If you have "How do I..." types of questions, these can all be answered either by using /Advice, searching our website, or on one of the many fan-sites on the Internet. Please be aware that if you send "How Do I ..." types of questions in an /Appeal, they will not be answered at this time. We hope to be able to help you with these types of issues again in the future. Thank you! Naming Policy: There have been some changes to our naming policy, and specifically how we deal with violations of it. Please read the revised Rules of Conduct, so you understand how this works. The Advisor System: If you would like to help your realm-mates with common questions that they may have, try becoming an Advisor! The Advisor System is setup so that players with more than 15 hours of played time, can choose to help others in their realm. Simply type /Advisor, and you will be flagged so that others know you are willing to help. E-Mail Support: If you have sent an e-mail to support@darkageofcamelot.com, and have NOT been contacted by a technician, please send us another e-mail now. We believe that some e-mails were not received correctly, and have implemented some features to make sure that this will not happen again. NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES - All Rogue classes (Minstrel, Scout, Infiltrator, Hunter, Shadowblade, Ranger, Nightshade) can now train fully in their weapons. Previously, they could not train more than half their level in primary weapon skills. - Midgard Seers now start with a training shield. - Midgard Warriors now properly recieve the Thor's Anvil hammer combat Style. - Poisons above 10th level now work ('proc'), and should be much easier to apply and resisted far less. Please note that applying poisons to a weapon is now based on your specialization level in Envenom. If you have 10 trains in Envenom, you can apply 10th level poisons, but not 11th level poisons, and so forth. - There was a potential crash bug when entering cities while it was raining. This did not effect too many players, but it has been fixed. - By default, new players will now see all private send messages in all chat tabs. Please note that you can configure your chat interface to NOT show these messages, if you wish. Existing characters will not see this automatically; you'll have to configure it manually. - You are now able to shift-click on values (i.e. when selecting coins out of your inventory) to increment by 10's. - When trading coins, you can now "make change". - The guild officer and alliance chat colors are now on different channels, so you can set them to different colors if you so choose. - The Performance Meter has been added. There are three indicators: Packet Loss, Latency, and Frame Rate. Green is good, yellow is ok, red is poor. Use Shift-P to display it (it has two states, small and large). - Camelot now supports an on-screen graphical compass. Use Shift-C to toggle between no compass, small compass, and large compass. You can set transparancy on this window if you wish. - Class name should no longer overwrite level in group window. - NPC Interaction window now uses the large text font, so you can actually read it at high resolution. - The Pet Window now absorbs left-click (you cannot click through it). - Datagram bandwith used by the game has been optimized and reduced. - Players were sometimes invisible to other players in the outside zones. This has been fixed, although we have a similar bug that is NOT fixed in the cities. - Buff and hit point updates on the group window should now work correctly and more timely. - You can now "delve" items to get additional information on their magical and other special properties, including which class can use them. Right click on an item to see its standard information in the small object window, and then use the "Delve" key (default is shift-I) to see summary information. - A confirmation dialog has been added when items are dropped. - The default quicksell key (shift-s) no longer forces the camera to look up. - A bug in the name checker allowed players to create duplicate names, in some circumstances. This has been fixed. - The lag time-out has been increased from 30 to 60 seconds. Players should not get disconnected as often now. Additional streamlining of the datastream has been implemented as well. - You now have to type "yes" when deleting a character. There should be no more "I accidentally deleted my character" events. WORLD NOTES Albion: - The convert guards and Dwarven Priest in Camelot Hills are no longer charmable. - Better better directions added to the Thinking Cap quest - Sir Graide and Sir Jerem in the Guarding the Stone quest are easier to talk to now. Hibernia: - Blackthorns now accompany the lunantishee in Hibernia. Midgard: - Ulga moved slightly closer to road as Ulga was spawning to deep within a group of higher levels. - The epic for the Viking classes is now up on Pendragon. This will allow players to continue and finish their epic. - Denise no longer gives out directions from Mularn to Mularn. Any players that may have been stuck on the Lvl 11 shadowblade quest, Jewel Hunt, at the point where they need to speak to Denise, can now talk to Denise and complete their quest. - Throwing daggers in Midgard now have the correct icons. Sorry, no more throwing worms or bags at your enemies! - Bowyer's Draw quest now gives out the reward. Also, the level of the quest has been raised to reflect the monsters involved in the quest. Players currently on the quest will not be affected by the level being raised. General: - A few creatures in the world have become a little more talkative. - Appropriate effects should play for monsters with spells or special abilities - The weeping willow, envy drakeling, and silverscale drakeling are now slightly weaker. - Guild registrars in all three realms now give instructions on how to fashion a guild. Category:Patch Notes